Transpasar Barreras
by Ingrid Malfoy Benson
Summary: Sam se dá cuenta que alguien transpasó sus barreras, sin su más minimo consentimiento.


_**Traspasar barreras **_

Suspiras.

Es todo lo que puedes hacer.

Al menos es todo lo que ésta Sam que siente cosas raras puede hacer al ver a su mejor amigo ser descaradamente coqueteado por la chica nueva. Desde que sientes cosas nuevas dejaste de hacer todo lo que harías, como ir y ridiculizar a Freddie cortando el mal de raíz y haciendo que la chica se aleje, pero no, tenías que sentir cosas nuevas, tenías que empezar a… importarte más con él.

Lo miras sonreír, después de todo es Freddie, y por mucho que te pese, sabes que no tratará mal a esa chica, para hacer que se aleje, sino lo contrario.

Y temes.

Temes porque sabes cómo es él, sabes lo amable, y tierno, que puede llegar a ser, y que, siendo así, a esa chica dejará de gustarle nada más, para gustarle demasiado.

Suspiras otra vez.

Es que, claro, no sólo ella puede darse cuenta de lo que tú ya sabes sobre Freddie, y enamorarse, tal y como te ocurrió a ti. Sino él también puede enamorarse de esa chica, y de lo que es esa chica, totalmente lo opuesto a ti.

Entonces la ves alejarse por fin, y él se acerca, bajas la mirada, sabías que eso iba a pasar, tarde o temprano, no podías tenerlo solo como tu mejor amigo para siempre. Alguna vez pasaría, de además de ser tu mejor amigo, a ser el… chico enamorado de alguien más.

Sientes como el ánimo de su otra mejor amiga, que también es la tuya, y tu ánimo contrastan. Ella está feliz porque tal vez Freddie puede tener una genial historia romántica.

Tú, bueno, tú no estás feliz con esa posibilidad. No lo estás si no estás incluida en esa historia, con él. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Una muy egoísta, por lo visto.

Pero eso nadie lo sabrá, obviamente, así que como buena Sam Pucket que eres, finges un gesto de indiferencia y balbuceas

_Esa chica está ciega, en serio Fredduccinni -_

Lo ves rodar los ojos, pero ésta vez no puedes sonreír internamente como siempre que lo haces,

Caminan los tres, como todos los días hacia la casa de tu mejor amiga. De pronto dejas de mirar el camino en silencio, y los miras a tu lado.

Ambos hablan de algo que no alcanzaste a prestar atención, ambos se ríen.

Entonces en una milésima de segundo, te detienes en él,

Y entonces te lo puedes recriminar en secreto.

Lo sabías…

Claro que lo sabías.

Lo supiste desde el momento en que dejaste la salida de emergencia.

Freddie rompería tu esquema de soy-de-hierro-y-nadie-me-lastima. Tal vez en ése momento pareciera como un disparate, porque obviamente eso no te pasaría,

Pero te pasó.

Aprietas los puños, no pudiste ser más… Tonta. No pudiste ser mas estúpidamente confiada en tu estúpida barrera interior.

Desde esa noche supiste que si no había algo en tu muro, en tu barrera de contención, eso era un inmunizador de tu amigo enamorado de tu mejor amiga. Pero decidiste que era una tontería, decidiste que, ése nerd nunca te sobrepasaría,

Pero lo hizo.

Y decides ahora que lo mejor es callar, como hasta ahora lo has hecho.

No que haya funcionado demasiado para bien, pero tampoco es que tengas otra opción, si quieres conservar su amistad tanto como eso sea posible.

Entonces él te mira., y le retiras la mirada.

Y te asustas, no puedes siquiera lanzarle un comentario mordaz como lo harías antes.

Sientes su mirada sobre ti todavía y frunciendo el ceño miras el suelo, ¿en serio tiene que hacer eso?

Sientes ganas de golpearlo de nuevo, porque el muy insolente hizo algo que no le tenías permitido.

_Traspasó tus barreras. _

La miras, por un segundo tuviste la esperanza de que estaría celosa, sí, celosa al verte hablar con esa chica, que un atisbo de disconformidad se asomaría por su rostro, pero no fue así.

Ahí está ella, indiferente, y suspirando.

Claro que suspira, por lo que te ha dicho Carly, después de todo si está enamorada de Brad.

Pero indiferente a cuantas chicas se te puedan acercar, ¿en qué pensabas, Benson?

Últimamente ni te molesta tanto, y todo debe ser por culpa de Brad, y te das cuenta de cómo te cae mal, aún cuando no te hizo nada, pero no te da remordimiento, porque, sabes que sí te lo hizo, enamoró a tu mejor amiga. Eso debería ser penado por Ley.

Te acercas y la observas algo lejana, no te gusta verla así,

Después de un comentario emocionado de Carly por tu posible nueva conquista, balbucea algo sobre que la chica está ciega, y ruedas los ojos, solo para ver si al molestarte decide volver a ser ella completamente, pero no, ella vuelve a lo mismo.

Caminan y de vez en cuando la miras, encontrándola con la mirada perdida, deseas con todas tus fuerzas hacer que reaccione, saber qué diantres la tiene así, o quién, para partirle la cara. Entonces la oyes suspirar por onceava vez desde que salieron del colegio. En serio que necesitas al culpable de eso, necesitas hacerlo pagar por eso.

Sientes un segundo su mirada y se la devuelves,

Simplemente no puedes descifrarla, antes que siquiera lo intentes ya vuelve su vista al suelo.

Carly sigue hablando, sigues sonriendo, y riendo de vez en cuando. Carly sabe el porqué de eso, estás seguro, pero no te lo dirá.

Y quieres poder hacer algo, pero confesarle lo que sientes no está dentro de eso. No puedes arriesgar tu amistad con ella.

Entonces suspiras.

Quisieras poder traspasar barreras.

_Su barrera._

_hola!_

_Me presento. Ingrid :) un gusto :) _

_XD_

_ammmm, amo esta pareja, y esto lo escribí el otro dia, y acá está, es lo primero que publico de ellos, espero haya gustado :) _

_que tal reviews? :P _

_Au revoir! _

_Felix Félicis! :) _


End file.
